


For Peace

by Blue_Hood



Series: F4 ABO [2]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Alpha Johnny, Alpha Namor, Alpha Reed, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Arranged Marriage, Beta Ben, F/M, Omega Sue, Politics, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Namor threatens to drown the entire planet if he is not married to Susan Storm
Relationships: Susan Storm/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: F4 ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095398
Kudos: 2





	For Peace

When Namor first set eyes on her, he knew he had to have her. When his attempts at peaceful reintegration were met with condescension, the surface dwellers feeling entitled to all there was on this world including the oil beneath the ocean floor, Namor asserted Atlantis’ dominance. He brought the world to the brink of a true war to end all wars then offered the humans a lifeline in the form of Sue Storm. He gave them a choice: a betrothal with the goddess among men or the destruction of the surface world. The clever, strong-willed Omega set up a meeting with him on the shores, which were now marked by walls of water like aquariums, the tidal waves just waiting to strike. Her brother came with her, “This is wrong, Namor. You don’t know me-”

“I do know you, not that I need to for a betrothal.”

“You realize I don’t have an Alpha to sign on my behalf so it’s not a proper betrothal?”

“Your government is devising a work-around as we speak. Why do you prolong the inevitable?” Her stomach dropped as she realized how desperate he had made everyone. They were willing to find loopholes to their own laws to appease him, what is privacy next to that? They could easily figure out when her heat was. Namor’s head fell in shame as her scent hit him, “I meant no disrespect. I have been on your end of this arrangement. I was betrothed without my knowledge to a distant cousin named Dorma. An enemy of the current regime replaced her the day of the wedding and by the time this was discovered, it was too late. My wife died without us ever properly being introduced, she died while I was breaking my bond to an imposter. Atlantis accepted me as sole sovereign after that but now, the matter of succession is once again pressing. They are willing to let me choose a queen from the surface world because my father was a surface dweller. I can breathe air and water but without a bond and without balance between the two, I am slowly going insane. I know that if I leave it up to your governments to choose someone to betrothe me to, they will most likely choose a proper, submissive Omega who will remain loyal to their family and home country long after the wedding. I want none of that, I want a queen to rule by my side and provide balance to my reign. If you cannot handle that, if you absolutely cannot stand the mere thought of such a thing then I will withdraw my offer and find another path towards peace.”

“I don’t like the idea of not knowing the man I marry, the Alpha I’ll be mated to.”

Namor laughed, “That is not how a betrothal works in Atlantis. I would be guilty of high treason were I to force a bond but marriage, on the other hand, that is something that can be forced.”

“But you said-”

“I was to marry Dorma to secure my ties to Atlantis, I saw the arrangement as a life-long commitment and acted accordingly. I was legally married and mated to Dorma, even though she had been replaced before the wedding and bonding. You understand why I am telling you all this when it could be considered a state secret, yes?”

“Yeah. So I have a choice?”

“Not much of one, you have to choose while we’re here but,” Namor thought about his next words, “It would be my honor to show you and your kin my kingdom regardless.”

“Thank you, I’d like that.” Johnny kept silently fuming as they water parted for them and two Atlanteans held out some kind of collars for them. “I don’t-”

“Merely a specialized breathing apparatus. Think of it like compact scuba gear.” Namor put one on and stuck his head in the wall of water then removed the collar to reveal his head was still dry. “See? Nothing to fear.” Grudgingly, Johnny put on the breathing apparatus offered to him. Namor actually returned the collar he used so Sue had to take it from the Atlantean. Noting his irritation, Namor informed Johnny “I understand that Atlantis and the surface world differ greatly when it comes to what is and is not acceptable behavior when it comes to unbonded Omegas. As I understand it, Atlantis’ ways are very old-fashioned to you. Think of it this way, I’m not her boyfriend nor am I blood, it’s best I don’t do anything that could be misconstrued until Sue decides if she is willing to be Atlantis’ new queen and my wife.” Namor gave them the grand tour, sharing anecdotes from his childhood along the way. He dismissed their escorts as they neared the palace itself, “I trust that you can handle being the sole escort, Mr. Strom.”

“Yeah, sure.”

In the foyer, he told Sue “Excuse me for being forward but this will be much easier if I speak as though you have agreed, like I am showing my future queen her home not a potential queen.”

“Oh, that’s alright, I guess.” Johnny could admit that the king was a great tour guide.

At the end of the tour, Namor addressed Johnny “With your permission, I would like to accompany you two back to the surface to hear your sister’s answer in her domain.” He quickly apologized to Sue “I mean no offense to you, dear Susan.”

She was smitten, Johnny said “Fine but I must insist that you give Sue some space during this swin, I’ll swim in the middle if that works.”

“It shall suffice.”

Sue accepted his offer, unsurprisingly and Johnny waited until Namor was gone to voice his dissent. “He wants an equal, Johnny. You saw how he looked at everyone in his kingdom-”

“Yeah, I saw. He looked down on them.”

“Did you see how they acted around him? Dorma was probably his only chance at finding an equal among his people and now we’re on the brink of war.” Sue sighed “I knew going in that I was going to have to agree for everyone’s sake but Namor isn’t what I expected, he genuinely cares, even you can see that as much as I’m sure you don’t want to.”

“Fine, fine.”

“You realize that when I’m queen, you’ll also have royal status as my brother and only remaining relative?”

“Yeah, we’ve had this conversation before. If you’re sure, if this is what  you want, not what the UN or the government wants, then I’ll support you.”

“Thank you, Johnny.”

The wedding was nice, they got married on the shore, of course, a blending of two worlds kind of thing. Jonathan Storm was given noble status and the Atlanteans made it clear that nobody was going to use either Storm against them. Johnny could appreciate how Namor refused to have Sue’s heat determine their wedding day. The Alpha king went so far as to demand they wait a few days after her heat, giving her time to adjust to him and Atlantis before they bonded. Sue and Johnny knew they would only bond if Sue consented to it but Namor was playing that close to the chest. As an engagement gift, Namor had a set of collars delivered to Sue. There was a note stuck inside the box telling her not to wear one to the wedding and asking her to give them to those closest to her. Johnny, Ben Grimm, Reed Richards and Victor von Doom each got one. Victor and Reed had been rivals, competing to see who was the smartest man alive while also fighting over Sue but when Namor made her the price for peace, they both changed their tune, becoming supportive like Johnny.

Namor surprised Sue slightly by showing her to a room next to his and declaring it hers for as long as she wanted. She had been worried they would have to share quarters but he was good about keeping a respectful distance. She still had to accompany him to events but another shocking facet of Altantean culture was the throne rule. On the surface, as far as Sue knew (being American had its downsides), Alphas sat on the throne and their Omegas flanked them when there was only one. In Atlantis, Namor stood flanking her when they both had to attend court. He informed her over one of their private dinners that another throne would be brought in later but for now it was important to show the people that he supported her. That made sense, he was literally standing up for her. Namor respected her wishes, keeping a polite distance but trying to be there for her, as a husband should.

She fell in love rather quickly, inviting him to join her for her first underwater heat when he asked about it, clearly intending to give her space for the week. She should’ve known she’d have to spell it out for him, to tell him directly that she wanted to be mates. He didn’t get it until her third heat but the rumors about the magic power of a mating bite were proven true when he finally got with the program. There was nothing like it, the feeling of euphoria was intense. As often happened within a mating cycle, she got pregnant. Namor gave her a heads up before he proudly announced they were expecting a child. Atlantis allowed the eldest to inherit regardless of presentation but only Betas were exempt from betrothals. If she thought he was considerate before, he was basically tripping over himself to accommodate. When she confronted him about it, because he claimed he wanted an independent queen, he admitted that the child’s birth would secure her place while a miscarriage would set back diplomatic relations as Atlanteans worried about succession, his father was a surface worlder not his mother so they really lacked a precedent for this. “Oh.”

“I should have explained sooner.”

“No, I get it. You didn’t think about it, it’s kind of a culture thing.”

“I suppose.”

Crown Prince Franklin Kamar McKenzie was born healthy. Near the end of Sue’s pregnancy, concerns arose that the child would struggle to breathe underwater since he was only a quarter Atlantean. His healthy birth dispelled most of those concerns, although the real test would be how he responded to the surface world. Namor had not shown signs of instability in childhood. In fact the signs first appeared after he spent time outside the ocean.

Franklin was five years old when his parents took him along on a state visit to England, where he first interacted with human children his age. Against the court’s wishes, Namor insisted on bringing his son’s nanny, reminding them of the fragility of humans and the possibility that Franklin would encounter medical problems that his nanny was already trained to handle. The resources for an extra water breathing system were allocated. Franklin had extra etiquette lessons in preparation for the trip. Sue told her son what to expect from the visit as they were traveling to the island. The whole thing was anticlimactic, Franklin was as fine on land as he was in the sea and the diplomatic portion of the visit- the official reason for it- went smoothly. Laying in Namor’s arms on the first night, Sue realized she could hardly see another life for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Johnny/Crystal.


End file.
